


the most pun-derful time of the year

by ryanwolfe



Series: happy hollifics [8]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Puns, Banter, Bickering, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Established Relationship, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Speed Lives!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: “Okay, okay, this is the best one.” Eric holds up a a cookie shaped like a Christmas tree lightbulb and spreads some red frosting on top.“It’s lit.”(pun battles, cookie showdowns, and lots of banter glory!)
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: happy hollifics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055936
Kudos: 4





	the most pun-derful time of the year

**Author's Note:**

> for my love of puns and wordplay - i am so sorry all of these are cringe-worthy
> 
> also wrote this cause i'm craving cookies right now
> 
> happy christmas eve for those who are celebrating, and for those who are not, happy holidays, hope you're having a great time celebrating with your own family in whatever holiday you celebrate!
> 
> tumblr [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)

“Okay, okay, this is the best one.” Eric holds up a a cookie shaped like a Christmas tree lightbulb and spreads some red frosting on top.

“It’s lit.”

Ryan groans, putting his face in his hands as his shoulders shake with laughter. “That was terrible. The worst. Did you get that from Speed?”

“What? No! He has the worst humor, I would never. Fine, think you can do better? Let’s see it, Wolfe.”

Eric leans back against the counter, arms crossed and his eyebrow cocked in a challenging manner. Ryan just grins in response, reaching out to pick up a cookie from the pan.

“How rude-olf you,” he volleys back, coating the nose of the cookie red perfectly, making sure it doesn’t get on the rest of it.

“Dude, no. That was even worse. Did you get that from Speed? It wouldn’t surprise me, considering you both have such bad taste.”

“Hey, you’re the one who’s best friends with him. If anything, you’re the one with the bad taste.”

“Oh don’t you dare throw that back at me. You were friends with him first.”

“What? No, you were.”

“Please, you met him in patrol.”

“Yeah, when he was working at the lab, at the same time as you. I win.”

“No, no, no way. I win, you’re both nerds.”

Ryan snorts, picking up a different bag of frosting to complete his cookie. “That doesn’t mean anything at all.”

“My turn,” Eric strides towards the pan, taking his time and surveying the selection. It’s their day off work and Ryan decided that they would make cookies for his nieces. Eric had whined about it, wanting to stay in bed as long as possible, until Ryan made it into a pun battle.

Now he squinted, as he weighed his options, plucking a tree shaped cookie out of the batch. Spinning around victoriously, he screwed his expression into a more serious one, showing it to Ryan and making it as dramatic as possible, he gave it a few moments of silence.

“…I’m feeling pine!”

“Really? That’s your masterpiece? That was _so_ fucking weak.”

“What? How dare you!” Eric gasped out, holding his cookie close to his chest as if taking offense.

“That doesn’t even work!”

“Yes it does, it’s a pine tree.”

“It’s a Christmas tree!”

“Yeah, Christmas trees are pine trees!”

“Says who?”

“Says Google, that’s who asshole!”

Ryan’s answer to that is to shove Eric back against the counter, pining his body with his own, eyes twinkling in amusement.

His hand comes up to cup Eric’s cheek and he leans into it.

Ryan’s other arm comes up and holds something in front of Eric’s face.

Once his vision focuses, Ryan literally says, “I have the final sleigh,” and buys into the sleigh shaped cookie.

Eric just groans, dropping his head onto Ryan’s shoulder and the man has the audacity to laugh.

He retaliates by taking his own bite into the cookie.


End file.
